leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.125
* End of Season One. |Related = * 1.0.0.125 Patch Notes |Prev = 1.0.0.124 |Next = }} New Skins in Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skins were released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, September 19. * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, September 26. * * PvP.net v1.43 * Ticker messaging has been improved to now more accurately relay the state of the platform. * The startup times for PVP.net have been improved. * Feature items and sale items now show the percentage discount for sales. * Sale and featured items are now properly labeled. League of Legends v1.0.0.125 Champions : * : Riven steps forward and lashes out in a series of powerful sword slashes. This ability can be activated up to 3 times in a short period. ** 1st/2nd Use: Deals damage to a small area in front of her. ** 3rd Use: Jumps into the air and slams downward, causing a larger impact nova that deals damage and knocks nearby enemies back. * : Riven damages and stuns nearby enemies. * : Riven dashes forward and gains a shield for a short duration. * (Ultimate): Riven's sword reforms, giving her a percentage multiplier on her total attack damage, extended range on her damaging abilities and basic attacks and the ability to use Wind Slash once. * : While Blade of the Exile is active, Riven can reactivate the ability to emit a large shock wave that deals damage to all units hit based on their missing life. * (Innate): Riven's abilities charge her blade, causing her to do bonus damage on her next autoattack. Riven can store up to 3 charges, but only expends one at a time. * Fixed a bug where was not draining mana properly. * : range reduced to 625 from 675. * : base damage reduced to 75/120/165/210/255 from 80/125/170/215/260. * Fixed a bug where would fail to reset cooldown if or died during the channel time. * Adjusted the animation speed of his run while he has stacks of . * will now break spell shields. * : attack damage scaling reduced to 140% from 150%. * : ** Base damage per second reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Bonus attack damage scaling per second increased to 140% from 120%. * A targeting ring has been added to . * Fixed a bug where was dealing less damage than intended at rank 2 and 3. * Fixed an issue where certain skins had inconsistent model sizes. * Fixed a bug where using a summoner spell would sometimes consume charge. * : magic damage reduction increased to 15% from 10%. * : missile speed increased to 1400 from 1150. * : base magic damage on-hit increased to 30/45/60/75/90 from 20/30/40/50/60. * Recommended items updated to include and . * Fixed a bug where the armor value in the tooltip was not rounding. * : ** Shield generation changed to 30 % at all levels from %. ** Shield generation is now only half as effective versus minions. * : bonus magic damage when used against a single target reduced to 65% from 75%. * no longer adds additional shield for each unit hit. * : cooldown reduced to 3.5 from 4. * : bonus armor and magic resistance increased to 10/20/30 from 10/15/20. * : leash range reduced to 525 from 550. * Range increased to 125 from 100. * : range increased to 125 from 100. * Base armor increased to 17 from 14. * : mana cost (50) has been removed. * Range reduced to 500 from 550. * : ** Mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 40/45/50/55/60. ** Range reduced to 800 from 900. * : ** Fixed a bug where movement commands before the initial collision could prevent the second part of the spell from occurring. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy would not attack the correct target after using . * Attack damage per level increased to 3.5 from 2.75. * Rammus can now immediately switch between and . * : ** Magic damage return changed to 20/30/40/50/60 from 22/26/32/38/46. ** Cast time removed. ** Now correctly displays the armor amount in the tooltip when is active. * : ** Boxes are now immune to damage while stealthed if the source cannot see them. ** Trigger radius reduced to 325 from 400 to mitigate cases where it fears targets and they run out of range, rendering the Box unable to attack. ** Fixed a bug where they could be seen by stealthed enemies. ** Fixed a bug where they could be seen in brush or through fog of war while not stealthed if an enemy was nearby. ** Fixed a bug where they would sometimes stop attacking targets if they both were in brush. ** Fixed a bug where they could activate but fail to fear targets moving near the edge of its range. ** Fixed a bug where turrets would always attack them first. ** Improved AI: *** Boxes will hard lock onto the closest champion that has damaged Shaco recently, or that Shaco has damaged. *** Boxes will soft lock onto other non-neutral-monsters they attack (they will prefer to keep attacking that target). * Stats: ** Base attack damage increased to 54.5 from 53.8. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.375 from 3.075. ** Base armor increased to 19 from 18. * : ** Base magic damage increased to 70/115/140/175/210 from 50/90/130/170/210. ** Magic damage ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.65. ** Heal over 3 seconds increased to 18/26/34/42/50 from 10/20/30/40/50. ** Heal 0.2 ability power ratio has been removed. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. * : taunt duration increased to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds from 0.8/1.1/1.4/1.7/2. * : ** Shield strength ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1.0. ** Energy cost (50) has been removed. * Range increased to 125 from 100. * : range increased to 125 from 100. * Stats: ** Base mana increased to 200 from 175. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 25. ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.591. ** Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * Fixed a bug where health cost was being subtracted at the wrong time, causing health drain from things like . * : ** Base physical damage increased to 25/40/55/70/85 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Base magic damage increased to 24/36/48/60/72 from 20/32/44/56/68. * : missile speed increased to 1800 from 1600. * : heal amount changed to 40/60/80/100/120 from 25/50/75/100/125. * : cast range increased to 750 from 625. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 100/150/200/250/300. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.5. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 16. ** Armor aura range increased to 1000 from 600. ** Taric now loses the passive armor bonus instead of the armor aura upon activation. * : ** Stun duration is now always 1.5 seconds from ranging between 1 and 2. ** Minimum base damage increased to 40/70/100/130/160 from 20/40/60/80/100. ** Minimum damage ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Maximum base damage reduced to 80/140/200/260/320 from 80/160/240/320/400. ** Maximum damage ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 650. ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1050. * (Remake): ** New: (Active) Taric slams the ground dealing 150/250/350 (+0.6 ability power) magic damage to nearby enemies. For the next 10 seconds, Taric gains 30/50/70 attack damage and ability power and grants nearby allies half the bonuses. *** 100/90/80 seconds cooldown. *** 100 mana cost. ** Old: (Toggle) Taric emits a brilliant light, healing himself each second by 30/40/50 (+0.2 per ability power) and increasing his attack damage by 30/60/90. Additionally, it grants half the attack damage bonus to nearby allied champions and 5/10/15 attack damage bonus to minions. The cost to sustain Radiance increases each second. *** 20 seconds cooldown. *** 20 initial mana cost. *** 4/7/10 additional mana cost per second. * now counts as a single target ability for items such as . Items * , , and now give 35 tenacity, up from 25. * You can now use multiple or while you have one active which will queue them up to be used after the previous completes (maximum 5 stacks). General * You can now Smart Cast items (you have to manually bind the hotkeys). * Clones now correctly show their own stats. * Clones that are meant to deceive now have a hero minimap icon. * Creep camp minimap icons are now more consistent; and wards will now properly update the map icons. * , , , , , and tooltips properly display numbers in their passives as they update. * Consumable items will not be removed from recommended item lists after being purchased. * Removed the word “sleeps” from tooltip. * Traps ( , , ) will now show the area they trigger in when cast. * Fixed a bug that caused “Can't Move While Casting” to be displayed multiple times for one instance. * Fixed a bug where and could get stuck in their dash animations. * Fixed a bug where 's particle would sometimes persist. * Fixed a bug where you could from behind his den. * Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the edges of the screen to appear black when moving the camera. * Fixed a rare bug with causing it to not function properly. Undocumented changes * Auto attack now includes a shield bash animation. * The skin now includes a blood-red particle on . * cast time removed. * colour changed into blue from teal. Hotfixes * Stats: ** Attack speed gain per level increased to 3.5 from 2.9. ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. * : bonus attack damage ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. * : cast time decreased to 0.25 from 0.5. * : ** Shield increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Cooldown decreased to 10/9/8/7/6 from 11/10/9/8/7. * : ** Cast time decreased to 0.25 from 0.5. ** Missile speed increased by 10% to 2200 from 2000. Patch Preview video 500px|center Category:Patch notes